The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for training in the use of an optically aimed weapon and, more particularly, to a device for training shooters to choose the best place to shoot a clay target.
Proficiency with a weapon, e.g., rifle, shotgun, pistol or revolver, requires practicing how to properly aim and accurately shoot the weapon at a target. Moreover, properly choosing what portion of the target—the target line—is also a major component of obtaining proficiency with the weapon. This is particularly true in the sport of clay target shooting, where it can be difficult to determine the best place to shoot at the clay target. One major problem is students' lack of awareness of target lines, directions and break zones, especially because they have no physical representation to help them understand.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device for training shooters to choose the best place to shoot a clay target, whereby the device greatly simplifies the decision making process and increases the students' awareness of target lines, directions and break zones.